1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method used by a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a control method used by a digital image processing apparatus that records motion image data in a recording medium in a motion image photographing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital image processing apparatuses operate in a motion image photographing mode as follows. When a user presses a button, for example, a shutter release button, on a digital image processing apparatus, a motion image file is created in a recording medium. Then, motion image data is processed and stored in the motion image file. When the user presses the button again, the motion image data stops being stored, and the motion image file is set.
In the motion image photographing mode, some conventional digital image processing apparatuses provide an optical zoom function while the others provide an electronic zoom function. The optical zoom function refers to enlarging or reducing an image by moving a plurality of lenses and then displaying the enlarged or reduced image on a charge coupled device (CCD), whereas the electronic zoom function refers to enlarging or reducing an image recorded on the CCD.
In an electronic zoom operation, an image can be enlarged, but the resolution of the image deteriorates. Recently, the optical zoom function has been added to digital image processing apparatuses already providing the electronic zoom function such that the digital image processing apparatuses can enlarge images, utilizing the optical zoom, without compromising the resolution of the images.
In an optical zoom operation, an image can be adjusted to have a desired size by continuously changing a focal distance within a predetermined range using a zoom lens. However, when the optical zoom operation is performed, the noise of a motor zooming the zoom lens is recorded together with motion images by a voice recording unit of the digital image processing apparatus. Thus, when the motion images are reproduced, they are accompanied by a lot of noise. In this regard, it is difficult to apply the optical zoom function to the digital image processing apparatuses providing the electronic zoom function.